


Undercover | Steve Rogers x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21 Jump Street type thing, Drug Dealing, F/M, Flirting, High School, High School AU, References to Drugs, Tesseract, Underage Drug Use, Undercover, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Outfit (yes I'm still doing this, lol. Don't judge me.) : http://www.polyvore.com/undercover_part/collection?id=3795524</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes bounced all over the office, gazing at the dust on the open blinds and sunlight streaming through them. The mahogany desk was sleek, papers stacked neatly on top of manilla folders, even more papers inside of them. The ticking of the clock was grating your last nerve. You'd been called in at eight in the morning to receive your next mission, which was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that you'd just returned from quite the harrowing mission in Budapest not even a full ten hours ago. There was a cut above your left eyebrow that was still healing and a helluva painful bruise was at the center of your back.  
  
Though you probably got off a bit easier than your partner sitting at your left. He was suffering from a bullet graze on his right arm and a gash that ended up being rather deep and needed to be sewn back up right on his abdomen. He'd gotten even less sleep than you did, though the both of your eyes had black circles underneath them. Steve's eyes had closed about fifteen minutes ago and he wasn't snoring yet, but you were fairly certain he was getting there.  
  
Where the hell was the Director?  
  
Your own eyes began to slip shut and your fist was plastered on your cheek by the time the door of the man's office was burst open and a short cry of terror escaped the both of you, heart palpitations wrecking the both of your chests. Your eye twitched a bit and you glared at Fury, who was walking with that damn smirk of his. Mother fucker...  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness. I had a meeting that just wouldn't end, agents."  
  
"Cool, you're forgiven. Now why am I at work?" Grumpy wasn't a strong enough word to describe you.  
  
Fury opened up one of the many filing cabinets that littered the back his office in a neat, straight line. Why he refused to go digital, you simply decided it was because he was an old man and old men like him and computers just didn't mix. Did he even have a computer in here? Quickly you glanced at his desk, gawked at the large back his desktop had and then returned your gaze to Fury, who was waiting for you with a folder in hand and an unimpressed grimace painting his face.  
  
Steve was already skimming through his file, eyebrows furrowed together. "Fury, what the hell is this?"  
  
"Your next assignment, Rogers."  
  
"New miss- What the hell, Fury?!" You shouted. "I haven't even had eight hours of sleep? We're still hurt from Budapest!"  
  
"She's right, Director Fury." Steve's low voice cut in, "I just got stitches exactly nine hours ago."  
  
_"It's a drug bust?!"_  
  
Steve looked back in his file, "A high school drug bust, to be specific."  
  
"Fury, what did we do to deserve this crap?" You were at a loss as to what made him decide you and Steve were worth a high school drug bust. An international drug bust would've been much more interesting and a helluva better use for your skills. But this? This was a punishment, wasn't it? You _told_ Steve not to jump out of that fucking plane _without a parachute~!_  
  
"Think of it as a vacation, since you're so cocky you deserve better." Fury moved to his desk, sitting down in front of you both.  
  
"Jesus Christ, we're already back in high school..." You muttered, Fury very much fitting the role of 'principal' all of a sudden.  
  
"No disrespect," Steve began, closing the file and setting it down on the edge of the Director's desk, "but I'd rather have an actual vacation so I can relax and rest up than go to high school when I graduated seven years ago."  
  
"Look." Fury leaned forward, his tone darkening, single working eye bouncing between the two of you, "I don't have as much faith in our younger agents as I do the two of you. You're young, you _look_  young, and I know you can do this. You're going back to high school, so I suggest you suck it up and take out this drug ring."  
  
Steve held his glare for the Director a moment longer than you could before picking the file back up and opening it once again. "Lee High School... And when do we start this mission?"  
  
"Next week. Gonna let your wounds heal a bit; I'm nice like that."

“Gee wiz, what a nice guy.” You commented dryly.

“You two are cousins, and all of your parents died in a plane crash. You’re livin’ on the fortunes your families left behind, and you’re livin’ on your own with only each other. We got you a house to live in about two blocks from the school."  
  
"Nice place." The picture sure did do the house some justice. It was a two-story house, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. A nice little place for two adults to bunk with, definitely.  
  
"I thought you'd appreciate it. I want you and Rogers to go there tomorrow and start living there full time."  
  
"One question before we go; can I use my Audi?"  
  
"Normal high school kids don't have Audis, Agent (Last Name)."  
  
"Normal high school kids aren't me. And I'm supposedly rich, right?"  
  
Fury looked you down, but you weren't giving in this time. Eventually he inhaled through his nose, "Fine. We'll be switching out your plates too. Same goes for your bike, Rogers. Buy yourself some school clothes. We'll brief you further on Sunday."  
  
The both of you huffed and stood, files in hand as you exited the room. You yawned and Steve walked with you to your car, having been picked up by you since there was no way in hell he was going to be able to ride his motorcycle and stay conscious on it. You lit a cigarette and rolled down both of the windows before driving towards Steve's apartment building.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good..." He yawned, "You should stop smoking though."  
  
"You know, smoking will probably help me fit in more."  
  
Steve shook his head with a smile, "Oh jeez... High school again."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
You parked outside the building, "Me neither."  
  
Steve glanced at you, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "It's never stopped us before."  
  
You smirked and fist bumped your best friend, "It sure as hell hasn't. Hopefully this mission won't require a parachute-less jump from a plane."  
  
The blond laughed and opened up his side of the door, looking back at you and winking. "No promises that won't happen."  
  
He stood and shut the door behind him. You wolf-whistled as he walked away before driving off.  
  
"Hate to see you leave, but I _love_  watchin' you go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was pulling your suitcases out of the drunk while you lit a cigarette and gazed at the house. The picture in your files hadn't lied, it seemed. The lawn was well kept and there was a nice colorful garden out in the front, a squirrel hiding out in the flowers, his big eyes darting around. Smoke blew through your nose as Steve finished up. The cigarette was quickly put out on the street gravel and the bags were taken inside.  
  
"Jeez, this place is stiffer than Fury's office." Steve commented, looking around his new home. It could definitely use your personality, that much was for certain.  
  
"Give me a few hours, it'll be homey." Steve smiled at your promise, understanding your desire for more spunk. This was to be a home for the two of you, right?  
  
"Though I have to admit, the glass tables and black leather furniture were a _very_  nice touch..."  
  
The blond chuckled and started his way up the wooden spiral staircase. Fury definitely made sure to cater to your style on some level, because the last thing he needed was you calling up for a home makeover...  
  
"Bedrooms seem to be the same size." He called down the stairs. You decided to check out the rest of the lower level of the house. The lack of carpet was definitely pleasant, and the color of them perfectly accented the furniture. Whoever designed this house had a sense of style and you'd be having a helluva conversation with them after the briefing.  
  
"I guess just pick one and I'll take the other, in that case." You headed up the stairs, suitcase in hand. There wasn't much else to the upstairs besides the bedrooms and the bathroom, but it was enough for just you and your partner.  
  
You heaved the large bag onto the queen sized bed, tugging the zipper and happily opening up the bag. Your fingers gently picked up each little bag, a wig carefully inside. They'd have to be placed on the wig-heads you had later, as Steve was probably going to carry the rest of your bags upstairs and you'd feel awful for not helping your best friend with _your_  bags.  
  
After skipping down the stairs and completing the process of bringing all of the bags to where they belonged, Steve was invited into your room as you unpacked. He'd always been the type to live out of a suitcase, or when he was home, living out of the laundry room. It drove you completely insane when you two were on a mission and he never put his clothes away. _Dressers_  were made for a _reason!_  
  
His eyebrows furrowed and he picked up one of the bags, a bright neon green wig inside. "Why the hell do you have wigs?"  
  
"We're _undercover_!" It was like he'd completely forgotten the mission already. "I don't want any of these kids remembering what I look like. What happens when we piss one of them off and they happen to be friends with the main guy in the ring?"  
  
He chuckled and looked at the wide array of wigs, "Tell me; what happens?"  
  
"You get shot and I take them out." You stuck your tongue out at him and finished unpacking the rest of your clothing.  
  
"Too paranoid for your own good, (Name)." Steve shook his head and pushed himself off of your bed and began his way to his own room.  
  
"Just very cautious, Stevie." You folded up a few items that were in disarray, "And with our line of work, you should be too."  
  
xXx  
  
"So..." You lit a cigarette upon leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. The briefing was long, extensive, and not _nearly_  as interesting as drugs should have been.  
  
Steve pinched the cancer-stick from your fingers and tossed it on the ground, rubbing it out with his shoe. "Boring brief, I know."  
  
"Jerk. I wanted that."  
  
"Exactly. _Wanted_ , not _needed_."  
  
You rolled your eyes and pulled out your keys, pressing your thumb down to start the car. "Anyway. We have school tomorrow."  
  
He chuckled, "Never in a million years did I think I'd have to go back to school..."  
  
"Neither did I. We should probably go to bed early. Haven't woken up before 8 o'clock in years." The two of you piled into your beloved Audi and headed back to the new house.  
  
"So what are you gonna wear for our first day?"  
  
"Something simple. Probably just a t-shirt, jeans. Bought some new Vans for school."  
  
"Ew. Converse are better."  
  
"Not now, (Name)."  
  
"Later, I get it." You pocketed the idea of the debate and exited the car. The meeting lasted for ages, the sun almost completely down by the time you were released.  
  
"You want Chinese for dinner? I'm buying."  
  
You kissed his cheek with a gasp, "Ugh, you are the best friend I have ever had. I brought the menu from my apartment; it's in one of the drawers in the kitchen."  
  
He nodded and headed for the kitchen whereas you picked up your reddish-pink nail polish and sat down in front of the glass coffee table, heading to Netflix and flipping to _Family Guy._ Your entire left hand was finished by the time he was done ordering, and once he saw what was on the television, Steve scoffed and picked up the controller upon. He plopped down onto the leather couch and paused the episode.  
  
"We are not watching _Family Guy_."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because it's dumb and stopped being funny like five seasons ago."  
  
You rolled your eyes and said nothing else, allowing him to shut it off. The files were still sitting on the coffee table, so you elbowed his knee. "Read my file for me, yeah?"  
  
Steve reached over for it, stopping and turning to look at you with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"  
  
"I haven't actually read my entire file. I skipped over the identity part for the fun, drug-related stuff."  
  
He opened his mouth and then promptly closed it, picking up your file and leaning back into the leather couch. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, well... Last-Minute (Name) for a reason, Stevie."  
  
Steve simply inhaled deeply through his nose and opened it up, eyes scanning for the information about your new identity. His seemed to be pretty lame, along with the classes he'd been enrolled in, so yours probably wouldn't be too much different from his. Fury was never really known for outrageous identities, but this was just _boring_.  
  
"Your name is... Something." He leaned down, showing you the name.  
  
"Sevimli. Aww, Fury called me pretty. Knew he had a soft spot for me."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes, "Alright then. And your last name?"  
  
"Periculum. Latin for dangerous. So I'm either pretty dangerous, or pretty _and_ dangerous."  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well ain't you a sweetie."  
  
He laughed, setting the file to his side, "You know, this is bullshit. My name is even more boring now. 'Johnny.' I went from Steve to Johnny, and you get these fancy, foreign names. I sense favoritism."  
  
With a chuckle you leaned back against his legs as you painted the nails on the opposite hand, "Hey, he may like me more, but you're still my first pick to go to the movies."  
  
"Shit trade, but I'll deal with it."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Storm. Johnny Storm is my name."  
  
"Well... Could be worse."  
  
"I've had worse. Remember Norman Gray?"  
  
"Yeah! I was Nora Gray. I had it worse, dude."  
  
"Can't argue that one. School starts at 8:45, by the way."  
  
You scoffed and turned to look at him, mouth wide. "Are you serious?! I had to get my ass up at five-thirty just so I could make the bus!"  
  
"I had to get up six, but school started at seven. Only upside was the two-thirty dismissal."  
  
"I got out at two." Teasingly your tongue was poked out, Steve feeling an urge to just reach over the flick the hell out of your tongue so hard you'd feel it for _days_.  
  
"Doesn't matter now." He instead resolved to do, "We get out at four now."  
  
"Is that legal?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"I'm going to hate this mission so much."  
  
"It'll be over before you know it, and then when another Budapest happens you're gonna beg Fury for another high-school drug bust."  
  
Carefully the top to your nail polish was screwed on as the doorbell rung. "As if... Is that a thing still, or is that a movie thing?"  
  
He shrugged and headed for the door, "Movie thing, I think. Was that ever a real thing in the first place?"  
  
"It was. At my school, anyway. What about Slim Shady? All the fat dudes used to bleach their hair and wear white t-shirts all the time because of him."  
  
"He doesn't do that anymore; it's Eminem now." Steve didn't know much about the current things, but that he certainly did know, due to his neighbor being apparently obsessed with the man. He tipped the delivery boy and the floor was his next destination, his shoulder's tap against your own a silent request to move the hell over.  
  
"We're gonna stick out like sore thumbs; in our mid-twenties and we have to be seventeen and eighteen years old."  
  
Steve reached behind him for the manilla folder once again, mouth practically watering at the sight of his dinner. It'd been too long since he ate, too long...  
  
"Take it as a compliment; we look eighteen years old."  
  
Your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head, eyebrows jumping up briefly. You blew on your nails and leaned on the couch, taking a fork and stabbing a piece of chicken. "Some compensation. I don't think I have the patience for the stuck-up, pompous sluts anymore."  
  
"Things are gonna be completely different for me. I was a little guy back in the day, and I had asthma then. But now I get to do track, so that should interesting."  
  
"You have track? I didn't get a club!"  
  
He glanced over at you, a piece of his blond hair falling into his eyes, "Thought you didn't read your file?"  
  
"Shut up, I looked at my schedule."  
  
He sniggered and ate some rice. "Well, to answer your question, it's because sports are seasonal and clubs are at the beginning of the year. It just so happens to be track season, and I don't think cheerleaders are there for the _track team_."  
  
"Good; I'd be better than all of those bitches, and I'm supposed to make friends, not enemies."  
  
Steve reached for the remote, channel surfing. "Sure you would..."  
  
"I totally would!"  
  
He merely smirked and dinner was eaten in silence, a second coat being applied to your nails afterwards. MTV was an attempted resource for the popular music the teenagers listened to these days, but when you realized the 'music' in MTV had apparently been replaced with 'maternity' you just shut the damn thing off. It was ridiculous how uncultured you and Steve were, really. But it was also pretty normal, since your occupation didn't exactly allow much free time to learn those things. You cleaned up the mess and tossed whatever was left of the Chinese food, passing a fortune cookie to Steve, who looked like he was going to pass out at any given moment.  
  
"Read your fortune and go to bed."  
  
He cracked open the cookie, shoving half of it in his mouth before unfolding the paper inside, "A journey of a thousand miles begins with one small step." He recited before glancing up at you, raised eyebrow matched with a shit-eating grin. "What a crock of generic bullshit!"  
  
You giggled and opened up your own, "All things are difficult before they are easy."  
  
"Another crock, it seems."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." You leaned down and kissed his cheek before standing up and heading for the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning, Steve. Wake me up."  
  
"When September ends?"  
  
"Is Green Day still popular?"  
  
"Honestly, I doubt it."  
  
"Huh. Damn. American Idiot was a brilliant album."  
  
Steve shook his head, yawning. "I was always more of a Linkin Park guy. Sum 41 wasn't bad either."  
  
"Eh, Avril Lavigne was the shit for me, alongside Blink-182. Hell, I even liked Limp Bizkit. Sort of."  
  
"I think the living together will ultimately be the hardest part of this mission."  
  
You chuckled and waved him goodnight, heading up into your room. You glared at the dark leather drawstring bag that held the school supplies Fury had delivered to the house that morning.  
  
School...  
  
 _Man, just fuck my life. Fuck it all._  
  
xXx  
  
"Hey, it's time to get up." Steve said softly, his hand on your side to carefully shake you awake. "It's seven, and you need some time to get ready, and I figured we could stop by Carl's Jr. for breakfast, but the only way we're gonna get any is if you get up now."  
  
You groaned and pulled the blanket from your face, looking up at Steve with a rather harsh, misplaced glare. "Fuck school, fuck this mission, and fuck Fury. I'm not doing it."  
  
"Come on, stop acting like a baby and get ready for school."  
  
"I'm not going to school. I always thought it was dumb when some kid transferred late into the year, and I'll be damned if I allow myself to become _that guy."_  
  
"I'll buy your breakfast."  
  
Suddenly your shirt was ripped off and thrown across the room, Steve being shoved out immediately. "Get the hell out!"  
  
His laugh was full of nothing but endearment for his partner as he headed into his own bedroom to get dressed. His own outfit was very simple, and after running a comb through his blond locks he was downstairs, green book bag on the couch already. With his phone in his back pocket and his teeth brushed, he turned on the news and sat down, anticipating your arrival downstairs so the mission could begin.  
  
From the top of the stairs you leaned on the railing, looking down at him with a seemingly seductive grin. "So, am I sexy or nah?"  
  
"Yep. That wig looks nice on you."  
  
You skipped down the stairs, black high top Converse rebelliously on your feet. Your eyeliner and a small mirror was removed from the clutch you'd been carrying, your fingers hardly moving as you painted on your perfectly elaborate wings. You listened to the news, feeling the need to shake your head often as you and Steve watched. Some people were just too dumb not only for their own good, but for anyone else's.  
  
"Waiting for the day the news has good news..." You muttered, following up the eyeliner with a nice red velvet lipstick.  
  
"Don't hold your breath."  
  
With the straw fedora on top of your wig and the fake glasses on your face, you and Steve were finally ready to go. You tossed him the car keys and climbed inside your car, the new plates still not something you were used to. Before they'd been custom, but now they were just... Plain.  
  
And after a quick stop at the drive thru, Steve pulled into the student parking lot of the place that was for sure going to haunt you just as your own high school had way back when.  
  
Lee High School.  
  
Students were staring at the two of you like they'd never seen new kids before, and it was pretty damn uncomfortable. "Why am I the one who's intimidated, Steve?"  
  
Steve could only shrug and sigh, slipping his arm through one of the straps of his bag and clipping your car keys to his belt loop. "I don't know, but all I can say is this: Welcome to hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit (yes I'm still doing this, lol. Don't judge me.) : http://www.polyvore.com/undercover_part/collection?id=3795524


	3. Chapter 3

You grabbed Steve's hand and swallowed thickly as the two of you transversed the student parking lot. Countless eyes were on the two of you, and it was seriously unnerving. You and Steve were hardly the type to go on a mission where the spotlight would be on you all the time. Stealth was more in your alley, though Steve did normally have a knack for eventually ruining the effect and causing a helluva scene...  
  
He squeezed your hand before stepping into the building, slipping his hand from yours to open up the door. Students were swarming all around, some ignoring you and other passerby staring into your souls, apparently. There was an empty table that Steve snatched up immediately, setting his bag on top and unwrapping the biscuit. Reluctantly you sat down next to him, looking around the cafeteria. It wasn't fancy, but it had a slight amount of character to it. Banners were all around, and the classes who graduated from the past had portraits in the back. The sports teams and clubs also had pictures all around, and it was clear this school had a thing for school spirit.  
  
"So, where's our first class?"  
  
"A Hall." Steve pulled out the map Fury placed in his folder and opened it up, pointing at your classroom. "The layout is pretty simple here. Four halls, A through D. A and B are downstairs, the 100 Hall connected to the B Hall, and the C and D Halls are upstairs, 200 Hall connected to the D Hall. It's actually pretty simple."  
  
"Seems this way. I'm glad, too. My high school... It was a maze, no lie. I still didn't have it down pat even in my senior year."  
  
"I had to learn mine pretty quickly so I wouldn't get beat up."  
  
The corners of your lips lifted, "I wish we could've gone to the same school, Steve. I'd have had a way better time."  
  
He nodded and sighed, "Same here, doll. At least we have the same first and second block. Math, English, and then after that we're on our own."  
  
"What's your third block? I have drama, which I'm _sure_  is gonna be 'fun.'" You rolled your eyes at the prospect of acting class. That meant performing in front of an audience. You were a friggin' _spy!_  
  
"Art. Should be fun, actually. I like drawing, so... Guess I win, this round."  
  
You and Steve finished your biscuits and you reapplied your lipstick. The blond looked all around, always having to shift his gaze when someone made eye contact with him, which was frequent and completely annoying. "It's really awkward, being a spy and having all these eyes on me."  
  
"Don't be greedy; half of those stares are mine."  
  
The corner of his mouth lifted. You always knew how to ease his spirits. He swiped the used and empty wrappers and balled them together, tossing them into a trashcan and was met immediately with an uproar of applause from the student body who witnessed the shot. Steve's brows came together and he looked at you, who was halfway through the reapplication when it happened.  
  
"Don't tell me these kids are easily entertained. I've done better just messing around at S.H.I.E.L.D.!"  
  
Steve shook his head, "I'd hate to see their basketball team, in that case."  
  
"No kidding. Guess we should head to class, introduce ourselves to the teacher before the bell rings." The A Hall was your destination, students all around the stairs connecting all four halls. It was ridiculous how kids liked to wait until the bell rang to go to class, having to navigate through all the rush before the tardy bell rang.  
  
The room was empty when you and Steve set foot in there. It was a small room, and there was a single window against the wall looking out at the bus ramp, which students were still littering. You set your bag down on the desk closest to the window. You were always the type to look outside instead of paying attention to class, doodling idly on your notes in the process. The outside world had so much more to offer, as proven by your current job.  
  
Steve was settled in next to you, a notebook and pencil on his desk already. Leave it to him to be the one ready for math class to begin. Sharp footsteps suddenly clicked into the room partnered with a friendly voice.  
  
"Oh my, you two must be our new transfers! I'm _so_  sorry I wasn't already in here." She quickly maneuvered around the seats and picked up her new roll sheet, "Let's see... Johnny Storm and... Oh."  
  
"Sevimli Periculum. I get that reaction a lot." You smiled at the woman that was going to be teaching you, and there was absolutely no way she was older than you and Steve. In fact, she was probably younger and if that wasn't the most unnerving thing about this, then you didn't know what was.  
  
"Gotcha! I must say, that's a new one for me."  
  
"Yeah, well... What can I say? Mom likes interesting names."  
  
She chuckled and marked the two of you as present, "Well, my name is Ms. Turner, and I'm glad to have the two of you in my class."  
  
"Happy to be here..." You mumbled. The lovely brunette sat down at her desk and pulled out papers and started reading, tuning you and Steve out.  
  
You looked out the window and smiled, "I love sitting over here... I never really got lucky enough to sit by the window when I was in school. Though when I did, those were my favorite times."  
  
"Don't blow our cover on the first day." Steve muttered. "But I get ya. It's a taste of freedom."  
  
You nodded and looked around, "This is gonna be a small class."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Small classroom, we're the only ones here, and by the way she's acting, that's a normal thing. And there's very few desks."  
  
"Alright then. Good job, Sherlock."  
  
You chuckled, "I'd be nothing without my Watson."  
  
"We must be in the advanced math class, in that case. Compared to the courses at S.H.I.E.L.D., this won't be hard."  
  
"Budapest wasn't as hard as those courses."  
  
"Very true..." Steve pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to something he'd been working on, whereas your phone was your only escape from the relentless boredom. Where the hell was the sound of the bell? Was this why kids took forever before going to class? It all made sense now.  
  
"Is that a shield?" You asked, glancing at the book.  
  
"Could be. Needs some color though."  
  
"Blue and red would be nice, and the star could be white."  
  
Steve shrugged, "Alright. And then when I'm done I'll send it over to the NFL for the Patriots to consider as their logo while I'm at it."  
  
"Say what you want, if they took the bite, you'd be thanking me for the rest of your life."  
  
Steve laughed softly and the bell rang, students now filling in the desks, one-by-one.  
  
The first was tall, blond, and smoldering. If he wasn't playing any sport other than swimming, then that was a waste because that boy deserved to be _seen_. His long hair was in a manly updo and a big smile was on his face, putting him off as a happy person and perhaps a potential drug user. What high schooler was happy about math class first thing? A druggie, that's who. He was followed in by what seemed to be the exact opposite of him. Her hair was short, red, and she looked like she'd kill the first person to look her way. If she wasn't a drug user, she certainly needed to become one...  
  
"She looks like she could be S.H.I.E.L.D. material." You whispered.  
  
"Drug users, not potential recruits, (Name)." Though you were fairly certain his nod was one of agreement...  
  
Next to the girl was a guy not too much taller than her. He had short brown hair, _sunglasses_  and a tank top on. The epitome of a douchebag, you concluded as his feet were soon propped up on his desk. The surfer necklace and beaded bracelet was just icing on the cake, and with his amount of confidence, he definitely knew something about the drugs. And he probably knew that they weren't to be fucked with either.  
  
And his foil was the next kid, with khakis and a purple button up. His head was bowed, glasses probably too thick, and that large binder was _definitely_  too organized for his own good. If there was something for him to take part in, it was what made up the drugs. He wouldn't take them, oh hell no. He was too smart for that shit. He sat down next to the large blond, who gave him a friendly smile and clapped his back. The kid didn't exactly smile back, but you assumed the look he gave him was a good thing. These kids all seemed to know each other well, at least. Good for them, having friends...  
  
One final kid stepped in right when the bell rang, and every alarm bell you had in your head was going off from this guy. He wore a confident smirk and walked a cocky strut, winking at you before sitting down. He had on a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a leather jacket, and also had an oddly unique beard in the making that actually worked for his handsome face. He sat in the front of the rest of the pack, though his desk was turned so he could see them and the front of the room where Ms. Turner was. A considerate asshole, apparently.  
  
"Rich, smart, insecure about his height."  
  
"How the hell'd you work that one out?"  
  
"Look at his shoes. Custom made Vans with lifts. That's pricey for a kid in high school. That leather jacket isn't fake either. He's smart too. Didn't bring a notebook, a pencil, or even a damn bookbag. He doesn't need this place. Also, he likes classic rock and I bet you twenty bucks tomorrow's shirt is an ACDC one."  
  
"I'm game." You two quickly shook hands just as Ms. Turner stood.  
  
She smiled, "Hope your weekend was nice, everyone. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we have two new students!"  
  
They all looked over, the bearded one already staring at you with that smirk. Did the heat get turned on? It felt really warm as they all stared at you and Steve...  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms. Turner said kindly. In her experience, it was better for the student to introduce themselves, as it provided a more comfortable, controlled environment for them.  
  
"Uh... My name is Johnny Storm." Steve said, a master at not stumbling on his name anymore.  
  
"Sevimli Periculum."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Tony Stark."  
  
_Stark... Where have I heard that name before?_  
  
You waved and the rest of the class gave out their names. So the blondie was named Thor, which was surprisingly accurate. He sure looked like a god of thunder...  
  
Natasha was the girl, and her best friend was Clint. Bruce was the shy boy, but he also apparently had a temper problem...  
  
"Bruce." He said softly.  
  
"What was that?" You leaned closer, unable to hear him.  
  
"Bruce!" He nearly shouted. You raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve while Thor reached over and rubbed the boy's back.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled.  
  
"Sooo..." Tony began. "It's halfway through senior year and... You're here, for some reason."  
  
"You've never seen a transfer before?"  
  
"I have, I mean, I am one. Why so late in the year though? Would've been better off just staying where you're from."  
  
_I think that's something we all can agree on._  
  
"Well, to sum it all up, dead parents, dead aunt and uncle, and more money than we could spend in a lifetime. So we thought a change was cool."  
  
"That's your brother?"  
  
_What the hell is wrong with this kid? I just gave him a tragedy, he gives me_ **questions??**  
  
"My cousin. Enough with the interrogation and let's get to learning, yeah?"  
  
The kid shut his mouth and you smirked. He was a brat, just like the rest of his generation, and you'd have fun with this one. Maybe it wouldn't be _so_  bad after all...  
  
xXx  
  
By the standards of high school, the rest of the day was smooth. Now, you were in no way, shape, or form ready and willing to go back, but you were already locked in at this point and there was no going back until the job was done. You and Steve were on the couch, exhausted from just one day of school, and you'd been on an extensive test of your skills just _two weeks before_  without a problem.  
  
"How's your bruise?" He asked.  
  
"For the most part, it's fine. Feeling a little pain right now, but that's from stress. I really hate high school."  
  
"It's not fun, no. I didn't even do any digging today."  
  
"Me neither. Are we really cut out for this?"  
  
"I think we can be. Just need to get in the groove is all."  
  
"Hm. I hope that's all it takes. When's your first track meet?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask around tomorrow, see if I can find out."  
  
The room fell silent and you leaned on Steve, "I gave Fury our report for the day. He said to light a fire under our asses and get in with the cliques."  
  
"I say we start with the kids in our first block. They're pretty tight-knit."  
  
"I think they've been friends for a long time, 'cause they were all together at lunch and nobody else joined them. You think we're gonna be able to get in with that?"  
  
"All we can do is try."  
  
"Let's give them nicknames."  
  
"For what?" He asked, chuckling.  
  
"Because I'm bored and about ten seconds from passing out."  
  
"Alright then. Let's give them codenames."  
  
"After the way that one kid was aiming with the paper basketballs, I say we call him Hawkeye. He hardly even had to look up from his paper!"  
  
"That was cool, yeah. He even made them ricochet off the walls."  
  
"Natasha is Black Widow, 'cause she looks dangerous as all hell. Shoulda seen the way she looked at you."  
  
Steve shivered, "I felt it. Thor could be Thunder, or something like that. He certainly looks like a god."  
  
"I say we leave him as Thor. Guy looks too high on happiness to pay attention to anything."  
  
"What's he doing in advanced math then?"  
  
"Probably gets Bruce to do his homework. He's the Hulk, by the way, because damn. 'Bout ten seconds from killing somebody at lunch. Definite anger issues there."  
  
"I noticed. He's a weird guy."  
  
"At least he's not obnoxious. No, that award goes to Stark. God, where have I heard that name before...?"  
  
"Stark Industries, perhaps?"  
  
"That's it! Might not be him though..."  
  
"He fits the profile of spoiled rich boy, and his last name is Stark. He's probably the guy that's gonna run it as soon as he graduates."  
  
"Well then the company's fucked. He's Iron Man, by the way."  
  
"Because of the shirt?" Steve asked.  
  
"Because of the humming he did all third block. He sits next to me in drama and that's all he did. It's been in my head all day now."  
  
"Could be worse. Could be Green Day."  
  
You rolled your eyes, "And for that, you're Captain America. I mean, you already drew a shield and all..."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and you closed yours, "This was a waste of five minutes. None of them are going to matter if they don't know anything."  
  
"Maybe they know something. We won't know until we get to know them."  
  
"I don't wanna get to know them... I wanna go to bed."  
  
"Then go to bed."  
  
"And not wake up in the morning until I'm good and ready."  
  
"Not how it works, I'm afraid."  
  
You grumbled and stomped upstairs, "I hate high school..."  
  
"Don't worry!" Steve called up to you, "High school feels the same, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always a boring chapter even in the original. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up with a start, lifting your head and scanning the room. The light was still on and it was doing a damn fine job of harming your eyes. After nearly falling from the large bed upon rolling to check the time, you were awake for a while longer. It was only nine o'clock at night, which was foreign to you at this age. As a child, sleeping prior to nine was completely normal but as an adult, it was anything but.  
  
You wiped your eyes, feet carefully moving down the steps. There really wasn't too much to do right now, but Steve would probably have an idea-  
  
_Never mind._  
  
You approached the couch and smiled, looking down at the big man. He. Was. _Knocked._  You pulled off the blanket you'd hung over the back of the couch and draped it over his body, fingers gently swiping his bangs out of his eyes even though they were closed. He was so precious when he was sleeping. You leaned down to kiss his cheek and shut off the light, taking his phone and placing it on the charger in his bedroom afterwards. The last thing you two needed was to lose communication during school; the hell would you do if something major happened?  
  
Since you weren't tired enough to head back to bed, painting your nails for the following day's outfit was your resolve. It was a tad more complicated than a simple coat of red, and it was very tedious without Steve to keep you company. He'd been by your side through everything after high school was over, it seemed. And the fact that you ended up partners had to be a godsend, because with your less-than-favorable luck, good things like Steve never happened to you. Ever.  
  
He was the only reason this mission would be merely okay no matter the outcome. Replacing your first go around of high school wouldn't be a problem, especially with the memories you and Steve were sure to share. Why remember acne and textbooks when you could remember being on an undercover mission with your best friend?  
  
And the mission itself was sure to be memorable. Back in your day, kids only fucked with pot, as far as drugs were concerned. They were looking for a good time, not a death sentence. Sure, maybe there was a little bit of alcohol when their parents were out of town over the weekend, and cigarettes were a thing, which is how you yourself got started on them in a desperate attempt to have some friends. High schoolers these days just seemed to want to grow up too fast. Yeah, by senior year it was just tiring and time would be better spent elsewhere, namely _work_ , but doing hardcore drugs and _making_  said hardcore drugs was just over the top.  
  
You'd really have to get to digging as soon as possible, and that Stark boy was your first target. He was too popular to be oblivious.  
  
xXx  
  
Steve woke up at about seven, his neck sore but his body warm, thanks to your actions the previous night. With a loud, manly groan he stretched out his entire body, rolling onto the floor when he did so. Wouldn't have been a problem if he went to bed _in_ his bed...  
  
He folded the blanket up and put it back in its place before heading up the stairs and stripping himself of his t-shirt. He knew it shouldn't have been thrown onto the floor, but at that moment it didn't really matter to him. It was early, and he had school in about ninety minutes. A small lecture from you would be worth it as long as he could get into a nice hot shower and relax before the stress of high school was back at it again.  
  
The water was scalding and initially his skin was screaming, but Steve just ignored the pain and allowed himself to get used to it. His fingers worked through the mop of blond hair on his head that was probably a bit overdue for a cut at this point, but he supposed he'd be alright until the weekend. Of course, he'd like to try and test his luck with long hair, but the fact that his hair grew in stick straight was a bit of an issue...  
  
He was smelling good and feeling fresh after a fresh set of clothes were on his clean body and he headed to your bedroom, a pleasant smile taking over his face. Turns out you could be a responsible adult all on your own.  
  
You smiled up at him. You were dressed and sitting cross-legged on the floor, mirror sitting on top of your makeup bag and plugged into the outlet closest to your window. "Morning! How was sleeping on the couch?"  
  
He stepped inside and began making your bed, "Kicked my ass, but at least I was warm. Thank you, by the way."  
  
You brushed on some eyeshadow. "Don't mention it, buddy."  
  
"Also, are those _Vans_  I see on your feet, ma'am?"  
  
You finished up and blew a raspberry at him. "Shut up. They're okay, just not as good as Chucks."  
  
"I like the color. Also, you're full of it."  
  
You threw your keys at him, "Go start the car; I'll be out in a minute. Breakfast is on me this time."  
  
xXx  
  
Tony and the gang were hanging out in the student parking lot, Tony sitting atop the hood of his beloved car. He could only take one of his friends to school and back each day, as it was a two-door car and there was a bunch of crap in the backseat, so he was watching as his friends bantered over who got the ride home. Bruce had driven his own car and picked up Clint and Natasha, while Thor came with his brother, Loki.  
  
"It's my turn, Barton."  
  
"Bullshit, it's mine!"  
  
Tony's attention was reverted to the next car to pull in. A white Audi R8.  
  
_Crappy taste in schools, but an excellent choice in vehicles. I applaud you._  
  
"Look who it is." He altered all of their gazes to you and Steve, who tossed you the car keys before heading to the building.  
  
"She's got the same car as me, just in a different color."  
  
"I would also choose a different color other than this unappealing orange as well, Tony."  
  
The brunet's eyes turned to venomless slits, "Alright then, Point Break. Stop leaning on my 'unappealing' car in that case."  
  
Thor merely grinned and laughed, remaining in his position, whereas Natasha and Clint's argument was left on pause. "How do you figure it's her car?" Natasha questioned. Johnny was the one driving it, correct?  
  
"Cap tossed her the keys. Also, I was pretty sure she was blonde...? And had glasses?"  
  
"He hooked them to his jeans yesterday." Bruce said, flipping through the pages of his book.  
  
"Who the hell is Cap?" Clint asked, face contorted into confusion.  
  
"It's her car, okay? He looks like he'd be the captain of the football team or something. Not the point, back to the chick. She's hot, but I'm _pretty fucking sure_  she's blonde. The hell is her hair cherry red for?!"  
  
Clint's sunglasses were pushed down and he glanced at your rear before you disappeared inside. "I don't even care about any of that. I just care that she's hot, and you gotta invite her to your next party. Storm too. He's not a bad guy."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
They all popped up when the bell rang, some murmuring swears under their breath. By the time they got to class, you and Steve were chatting comfortably in your chairs, notebooks out all ready for notes and the like. Tony grabbed a chair and turned it backwards to straddle it, leaning forward on it and smiling at the two of you.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." Steve said, friendly despite the fact that this kid was a jerk, plain and simple.  
  
You waved a few fingers at him and crossed your arms. You'd taken a leaf out of Clint's book and left your aviators on, preventing Tony from making eye contact with you. Tony sucked on his teeth for a second before moving on.  
  
"So. Sorry about yesterday. I'm generally known as a big time douche bag, so... Yeah."  
  
"It's all good." You said.  
  
"Sweet. Anyway, my friends over there were wondering if you guys would like to hang out sometime."  
  
You glanced at Steve, who tapped on his desk once. Over the years of being partners a system had been invented when you two couldn't speak about a situation verbally. One tap for yes, two taps for no, three taps for _get the hell out_ , and so on...  
  
You looked back at Tony. "Alright. Johnny and I tend to have a lot of free time, but he's got track, so that could end up being a problem sometimes."  
  
The teen waved it off, "Don't worry about that; Thor's on the track team too. So what do you say? Friday night, you guys meet the rest of us at my place for some movies, food, and if you're feeling froggy..." He looked at you in particular. "I'm always up for some sexy times."  
  
You snorted and lowered your glasses a bit, "Kid-"  
  
" _What she's trying to say is_..." Steve intercepted, "She doesn't just hop into the sack. As in, she wants a committed relationship before she fucks."  
  
You looked at Steve with a slight grin, "I think we hang out too much, Storm. You're learning my dialect."  
  
"We live together; the hell did you expect?"  
  
"Not a stalker, that's for damn sure."  
  
Tony laughed, completely amused by the difference in banter you and Johnny shared in comparison to what he was used to with his friends. "I like you guys. Text me and I'll get you my address."  
  
Tony opened up your notebook, tearing part of a piece of paper out and pulling a black pen from behind his ear, which blended in with his dark hair. He quickly scribbled down his cell phone number and name, grinning at you and Steve one more time before pushing the chair back in place and sitting with his friends. He held his hand up for Thor and looked down at them.  
  
"So, they hangin' out with us or what? Don't leave us in the dark, dude!" Clint's hands were in the air, waiting for the verdict.  
  
"Definitely. Movie night has been moved to Friday." Tony smirked, "And now we get to claim the new kids as our own."  
  
Thor smiled widely, "I like this turn of events! They shall become our friends in no time!"  
  
xXx  
  
"I'll see you later, Steve." You said after English class, heading for the bathroom to touch up your makeup and make sure your wig was still looking alright. He waved and jogged off to art class.  
  
There was a tap on your shoulder as you gazed in the mirror. You looked at the tall, strawberry blonde and swore. "Am I hogging the mirror? My bad."  
  
She shook her head, ponytail swishing slightly. "No, you're fine! I was just curious about something. Weren't you blonde yesterday?"  
  
"Yep. It's red today. You wanna know what's up or something?"  
  
"No, I'm just curious. You're in my gym class, right?"  
  
You looked her up and down. "Potts, right?"  
  
She nodded kindly. "Virginia Pepper Potts, yeah. Anyway, if you have any questions or anything like that, feel free to ask me! I know how nerve-wracking it can be when you transfer."  
  
You nodded and held your hand out to her, "Thanks. Sevimli Periculum." She shook your hand. "And that's the understatement of the century, by the way. Johnny and I hadn't heard about the kid who died until after we were transferred so..."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, that was sad."  
  
"So like, what happened exactly?" You prodded. Had to get started at some point, right?  
  
She adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "Long story short, James was being an idiot and took those stupid drugs Tony told him to stay away from."  
  
"Stark?"  
  
Pepper nodded her head, "Yeah, Tony told him not to bother with them." She looked around the bathroom and lowered her voice, "I wouldn't recommend it, but there's a drug that takes you on a helluva ride. It's addictive as all hell, and it's costly."  
  
The strawberry blonde straightened up and pulled a piece of paper from her purse along with a pen, "But yeah! If you ever want to hang out or something, let me know!"  
  
She waved goodbye and left the restroom. You lifted up the sunglasses and looked at the paper. Her number was written down in a much nicer handwriting as compared to Tony's, and then one word written underneath.  
  
_Mirror_.  
  
"Subtle as a gun, Potts." You muttered, shoving the paper in your back pocket and removing the mirror from the wall. A number was written down in black Sharpie, and whatever dumbass did that was going to be regretting it after you and Steve were done with it. After saving the number you texted Steve, rushing out of the bathroom.  
  
_Fury's gonna love our next report. I got a number for the drugs, most likely belongs to a dealer. These kids are morons._  
  
**Wanna check it out now?**  
  
Waiting on you. Meet me in the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/undercover_part/collection?id=3799268


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was already waiting for you in the pit of the school before you got there. How there was no one else around, not even a single security guard, was a mystery to you. Surely this was the hot spot of the school, right? It had a nickname, for Christ's sake! All it happened to be was the area where all four main hallways met at the stairs, the technical 'pit' being where it caved in underneath the stairs. But alas, there was nobody but you and your partner.  
  
You smiled at him. "Hey! I texted the dealer, and he said he wants to meet in the senior dining room."  
  
Steve nodded and frowned as the two of you headed for the cafeteria. "Did you even go to class yet?"  
  
You shook your head, the curls of the scarlet wig bouncing. "Na, I got my hint in the restroom before I could."  
  
"You're seriously gonna be late to class on our second day?"  
  
"I mean, yeah. This is work, Steve."  
  
"You're gonna get in trouble now."  
  
You shrugged and opened up the door to the dining room. "Stark will bail me out."  
  
The dining room was dark, the only light being the one that never shut off, as was the case for one light in each classroom. It wasn't even close to being lunch time yet, so it made sense. Did the kid spend all of his time here? Surely he had to be in class, just like you and Steve. Or did he just skip? Free blocks were always reserved for fourth block, so the student could just leave the premises...  
  
At one of the round tables sat a pale student with slicked back midnight hair, a green eye sparkling with what was no doubt mischief. Of course a drug dealer wouldn't have it any other way, especially not with a drug as dangerous as Tesseract.  
  
His smile was menacing as you and Steve walked towards him. "I see it didn't take the new students long to find me." He said in his British accent, which took you for a loop. Was. Not. Expecting _that_.  
  
"What you got?" Steve asked, getting to the point. It was taking a lot to not just arrest the kid right then and there just based on how smug he was.  
  
"Something much better than pot, but can be lethal if you aren't careful. Tesseract is it's name."  
  
"And death is it's game?" You asked, scanning him carefully behind your shades. Something was... Off about this guy.  
  
"Again, only if you are not careful. Tesseract supplies a feeling unparalleled by any other drug. It gives its user a feeling of extraordinary, completely unlimited power. And with the prospect of great power comes great feeling, and if you aren't careful, the urge to overindulge."  
  
You sucked on your teeth and opened your bright blue clutch. "How much?"  
  
"Since you're new, I'll give you a deal. Fifty bucks for each of you. Onetime deal, understand?"  
  
You bit down on your tongue. Well, there went the rest of your cash. His slimy grasp happily took your cash, exchanging the money for two packets. While you mulled over needing to stop by the ATM during lunch, Steve glared at the student.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Laufeyson."  
  
"First name."  
  
Laufeyson grinned widely, his pristine teeth sparkling in the light. "Now why would I tell you that?"  
  
You tapped Steve's shoulder and jerked your head in the direction of the door. Without another word the two of you were out and on your way back to the pit. "He's not a moron like the other ones. We're gonna have to ask around about him."  
  
"We can't just go around asking people about him. What if someone reports back to him that the suspiciously late new kids are asking about him?"  
  
"Fuck..." You muttered. This mission would be no good if you and Steve were labeled as narcs. "What're we gonna do then? We need a name on that kid."  
  
Steve licked his lips. "Well... We can ask Tony and the gang on movie night."  
  
You pushed down your sunglasses, "We're actually going?"  
  
Steve grinned, some of Laufeyson's mischief seemingly rubbing off on him. "We are now."  
  
"Sweet. Meet me at my car at lunch; We gotta drop these off and I need more cash."  
  
xXx  
  
You opened up the door to your classroom, each and every student gaping at you, some thinking you'd dropped out already. Your teacher looked up at you.  
  
"Do you have a pass, Sevimli?"  
  
Right when you opened your mouth to speak, Stark bailed you out, just as you predicted. "Come on, teach! Give her a break. It's her second day. I promise she'll be on time tomorrow. I'll even walk with her; same first block and all, makes it more convenient."  
  
She gave the student a sideways smile, "Fine. But you better keep your word on that, Tony!"  
  
"You know me by this point. I always keep my promises." Tony flashed his award-worthy smile, no doubt flattering the middle-aged teacher. You sat down in your seat, which was next to Tony's, and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks for that, Stark."  
  
"Tony. It's cool; clearly you had a place to be."  
  
"So what's on today's agenda?"  
  
"For us? Nothing. They're rehearsing for our upcoming play, and I do the lights."  
  
You furrowed your eyebrows. "You're in drama just to be the lights guy?"  
  
Tony shrugged, looking down at the paper he'd been sketching a design on. "Easy grade. Not fair to show everyone up in every class I take."  
  
You leaned back in your chair and curled your legs up, phone hidden in your lap as you texted Steve.  
  
 _Told you he'd bail me out._  
  
"So... Tell me about yourself, Stark."  
  
"Tony. What do you already know?"  
  
"Rich, smart, popular."  
  
"I mean... Is there really anything else to me?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Tony sighed, "Well... I mean, I'm not really that popular. People only claim to like me for the money, but that doesn't fool me. No, the only real ones in this place are the gang. They're good people. We're dysfunctional as all hell, but we work."  
  
A soft smile cracked your normally stoic face. "St- _Johnny_ , is my only friend. I mean, yeah he's my cousin, but he's a true blue friend. My best one, actually. We uh... Lived in separate areas for a while, and nobody at school liked me since I was rich. Opposite of your situation. They all thought I was stuck up as all hell. But then Johnny came..." You huffed softly. "God, I'm glad he came... I need that boy. He's all I have."  
  
The teen looked at you carefully. "You really love him, huh?"  
  
"Well, he is family..." It wasn't exactly a lie. Steve really was all you had, and he was family to you. After all you'd gone through together, all of the late nights, crappy movies, and wounds tended to, you were as close as any family members could be. "He was an outcast, back home. Real scrawny."  
  
"No way. That giant man who, by the way, looks like he should play football, was _tiny_? Like me?"  
  
You frowned, "I wouldn't say you're tiny. You're not Johnny, no, but you've got some muscle to you. Do you lift?"  
  
"You could say that. Continue." He prodded, quick to skip over his answer. The only dilemma you had was _why_. Embarrassing or shady answer? Or was the kid just more interested in hearing about tiny Steve?  
  
"Yeah, he was smaller than me. But then he hit a huge growth spurt and became the bag of muscles he is today. Johnny's more into art though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he's actually in art right now."  
  
"Funny, Clint has art third block too. He doesn't play sports?"  
  
"He likes playing them, sure, and occasionally he watched baseball, but not often. Football... Well, that's another story."  
  
Football... Steve could enjoy a nice game of football, that was for sure. He didn't often get to actually watch them, since this job _sucked_ , but he was always checking live tweets or listening to the radio for commentary on a game he was interested in seeing. At home he'd recline in his nice chair, sketchpad in his lap and the game on TV, though normally he just ended up napping. Dork.  
  
"But other than that, he's always drawing." You continued.  
  
"Is he any good? I mean, he's probably better than Clint. Anyone's better than Clint at like... Anything. Except archery. Freakin' Katniss..."  
  
You chuckled. "Johnny's the best I've ever seen. He really puts his heart into the things he creates." Your phone buzzed and you checked it, responding to Steve's text.  
  
Tony grabbed his phone and texted Thor instantly.  
  
 _Dude, Sev's cool as hell._  
  
Each of you set your phones down. Steve prodded you to ask the boy about the drug, as that was, you know, _the mission._  
  
You leaned in and whispered softly. "Stark-"  
  
"Tony."  
  
"-What do you know about Tesseract?"  
  
The young Stark scratched the back of his head, "Two days and you already know about it..."  
  
"Tip in the bathroom."  
  
"So that's where you were..." He muttered.  
  
"Look. Do you know anything or not?"  
  
Tony sighed, "I can't say anything here."  
  
You wrote down your number just as Tony did earlier. "Here. Call me later and pick me up. We'll talk about it over dinner."  
  
He smirked and folded the paper in half. "Is this a date?"  
  
You rolled your eyes. "No, this is not a date."  
  
He pushed out his lips in a sad pout. "You've wounded me."  
  
"You'll live."  
  
The bell rang and the students bailed, some grabbing their bags and others leaving them in the classroom, as they'd be returning in thirty minutes anyhow. Tony, as he'd forgone even bringing a bag, merely left his pen and paper on the desk, though you'd made the choice that your bag absolutely needed to go with you. You had drugs in there, for Christ's sake! Drugs that would very soon be analyzed heavily at S.H.I.E.L.D., but drugs nonetheless.  
  
You waved goodbye to Tony as he parted ways with you, joining his crew and you heading for the parking lot. Fury better be damn proud!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of my first rewritten chapter of Undercover! What do you think?


End file.
